


this strange effect - a maxon/america mix

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: what the title says.





	this strange effect - a maxon/america mix

[this strange effect - a maxon/america mix](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain/this-strange-effect-a-maxon-america-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [simpleporcelain](http://8tracks.com/simpleporcelain?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**01\. this love by julia stone**  
I can feel your heart beat when I'm all alone  
I can feel your heart beat like it's my own  
I can hear your music from a million miles away  
The angels got it right when they made you  
The way they made you  
Sometimes I wonder if you're made from bones and skin  
Or are you something for me to begin again, again

**02\. one by ed sheeran**  
All my senses come to life  
While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I'll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you'll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one

**03\. you and me by lifehouse**  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

**04\. collide by howie day**  
The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
But I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

**05\. fallin' for you by colbie caillat**  
I don't know but I think I'm maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better  
I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

**06\. salvation by gabrielle aplin**  
You are the snowstorm  
I'm purified  
The darkest fairytale  
In the dead of night  
Let the band play out  
As I'm making my way home again  
Glorious we transcend  
Into a psychedelic silhouette  
I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation

**07\. i choose you by sara bareilles**  
Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes  
I'll unfold before you  
What I've strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter  
Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you

**08\. new romantics by taylor swift**  
We're all here, the lights and noise are blinding  
We hang back, it's all in the timing  
It's poker, he can't see it in my face  
But I'm about to play my Ace  
We need love, but all we want is danger  
We team up then switch sides like a record changer  
The rumors are terrible and cruel  
But, honey, most of them are true

**09\. how long will i love you by ellie goulding**  
How long will I love you?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer, if I can.  
How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to  
Follow their plan.  
How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash upon the sand.

**10\. this strange effect by the kinks**  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You make my world seem right,  
You make my darkness bright, oh yes.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
And I like it.  
And I will wait, I will wait for you.

[zippyshare](http://www24.zippyshare.com/v/kcT24KqJ/file.html)  
(comment if link is broken)  



End file.
